Second Secret War
The Second Secret War is an RP created by HeroBlast. It's an influential RP as it introduces Teddy's past and introduces many of Laki's characters that regularly appear alongside him. Vanessa Eris brainwashes Pikachu into creating a new weapon that is known as the Vanessa Device and uses it to brainwash Sheebop, Flamber, and Leon. This RP starts off in an RP chat room before having its own plot. Timelinewise, it comes before PTRPCRP2, taking place in a time between RPCRP and The PokeRP Saga/Darius League Quest. Cast (OCs only) Sir Teddy Ursa (HeroBlast) Vanessa Eris (HeroBlast) Flamber (Laki) Sheebop (Laki) Leon (Laki) Pikachu (Laki) Aqua (Laki) Lunatyr (Laki) Chiko (Laki) Emolga (Laki) Strawbella (Laki) Zula (Laki) Dodeca (Laki) Kleat (Radicus) Mizer Prometheus (HeroBlast) Previous Events (Intro) '''Two Weeks Ago: '''Sightings appeared around the Kalos Region of former queen, Vanessa Eris, who ruled with cruelty, but was previously thought terminated by Sir Teddy Ursa. Around these sightings, people have been disappearing, including Flamber, Leon, and, incredibly, Sheebop. Several witnesses saw that Vanessa brainwashed them, but accounts weren't taken seriously by police. '''A Week and a Half Ago: '''Teddy himself sees that Vanessa had returned, and was genuinely astonished. The Sacred Lapis Lazuli, an artifact Vanessa previously drew power from, was no more, so she had to be clinging onto someone else to live... Teddy knew she must be stopped! '''A Week Ago: '''Looker arrives to Teddy, along with former members of Teddy's team, Pyro Jaw and Karate Man. Teddy puts the rest of the team into storage and prepares a plan. '''This Morning: '''After long training and planning, Teddy is ready to fight Vanessa. He visits the missing's loved ones and friends, assuring them that he'll free them and defeat Vanessa again... Story Arcs '''Exposition: '''This introduces the characters Teddy meets, including Pikachu, Aqua, Chiko, Lunatyr, and Emolga. It is also where Teddy assembles his Secret Team, Steel, Voltz, Fang, and Venom, which used to be Team Xy's strongest warriors until Teddy convinced them to fight for good. Teddy leaves a communication system with the PokeOCs to call him every 15 minutes. This also introduces Strawbella and Zula, two apprentices from the Order of Light, who were investigating the disappearances themselves. '''Operations Arc: '''Teddy, Zula, and Strawbella go to the northern part of the unnamed city they were in, which was the heart of the disappearances. They couldn't find Vanessa herself, but managed to capture Leon, Sheebop, and Flamber! After taking them back, Teddy hires Pikachu to try and study the chips from Vanessa's Controller, which were attached to Sheebop and Flamber. Teddy then has Strawbella change into a disguise as Francis, an ace investigative journalist, to get close to Vanessa since she loved attention. After a close call, they manage to get some secrets about the Vanessa Device, Vanessa's new weapon. However, shortly after they return, Sheebop and her brainwashed allies escape and brainwash Aqua, forcing Teddy to flee! '''Separation Arc: '''Teddy and the group separate to avoid capture from Vanessa. Teddy, Zula and Strawbella go into hiding at a safe house. After gathering all of the power they could, they try, but fail, to invade Vanessa's base, but manages to cripple most of her forces. They then try to watch for a weak point in Vanessa's defenses, but didn't count on Vanessa herself to ambush them! Teddy could have been taken, if it wasn't for the help of Rayquaza, and Teddy's clone, Mizer. '''Strawbella's Corruption Arc: '''When Vanessa nearly captures Teddy and puts Zula through torture, Strawbella is forced to take an apprenticeship with Vanessa in exchange for Teddy and Zula's freedom. While Teddy goes to the Castle of Reflection to face his demons from the first Secret War, Strawbella had learned some of Vanessa's favorite abilities, and fallen into the hands of corruption and darkness. Strawbella then turns Vanessa's forces to her loyalty and absorb Vanessa! Teddy tries to eliminate the darkness himself, but was in vain. After only one day, the darkness returns to Strawbella and forces Teddy to become a lover. They then go on a rampage, knowing that Strawbella's master, Dodeca, can stop them. After a successful plan, from Vanessa, Dodeca purifies Strawbella and Teddy. AftermathCategory:Major RPs The RP itself was never finished, nor will it ever be, but it has laid the foundations for Teddy joining the Order of Light. From this point onward, Teddy would slowly work to become a member of the Order of Light, a major transition for his character and the plots of future RPs. Category:RPs that debuted a character Category:RPs Category:RPs that debut an OC